Problem: How many even natural-number factors does $n = 2^2 \cdot 3^1 \cdot 7^2$ have?
Solution: Every factor of $n$ is in the form $2^a\cdot3^b\cdot7^c$ for $0\le a\le2$, $0\le b\le1$, and $0\le c\le2$. To count the number of even factors, we must restrict the power of 2 to be at least 1: $1\le a\le2$. This gives us a total of $(2)(1+1)(2+1)=\boxed{12}$ even factors.